The promulgation of wireless technology has facilitated access to data at virtually any location. User devices, such as laptops, tablets, mobile phones, and other portable computing devices, are provided with the capability of accessing a variety of wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi hotspots and wireless local area networks (WLANs). Improvements are needed for user devices to communicate with and share resources among networks.